transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Needlenose (TF2017)
Needlenose from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Needlenose is a fly airplane-bot who used to design the most righteous fashion microchips in all Cybertron, until a bunch of bogus dorks said they were totally last year. What''ever''! This cheesed-off designer joined the uber-bad Decepticons for revenge. A willing if clueless soldier, Needlenose always keeps it fresh and fly. When he found out about Nebulans, he was all over that, and snagged himself two: Sunbeam, a gnarly surfer dude, and Zigzag, a cool old geezer whose black armor goes with absolutely everything. These two dudes can even combine into a single weapon, which is not at all weird. Telling Needlenose that this weapon is smarter than him is totally not cool. He'd, like, deck you in the locknuts for that. He's awesome, is Needlenose. Not. Straight up, he's a big tin dweeb who thinks he's the bomb. He even plays video games. LAME. History Arc 3 Needlenose participated in a raid on an Autobot city on Cybertron, ending with its incineration. Several prisoners of war were captured by his squad. The procession was interrupted by an Autobot ambush led by Fortress Maximus; the Decepticons were overwhelmed, and their commander, Scorponok, ordered a retreat so that they might live to fight another day. |Ring of Hate| The Decepticons eventually managed to storm the Autobots' base, only to find it already evacuated. Though confused at first, they learned that their foes had fled to the planet Nebulos. Needlenose and the others made their way to the alien world, where they met with one of the locals, Lord Zarak, who enlisted them in ridding his planet of the Autobots. Learning that several of the Autobots were holed up in Koraja, Needlenose participated in a full-scale assault on the city. In retaliation, Fortress Maximus and seven other Autobots emerged, having underwent a binary bonding process. Thanks to the newfound power this upgrade afforded them, the Autobot Headmasters sent the Decepticons into a panicked retreat. |Broken Glass| After the Autobots also developed Targetmaster technology, the Decepticons managed to reverse-engineer the process, and had eight of their own members binary bond their weapons to Nebulan partners. Needlenose was among those selected, with Sunbeam and Zigzag becoming his weapons. He was put into action soon afterwards, as their Autobot prisoners managed to break free. Despite Needlenose's best efforts to shoot straight, the enemy soldiers escaped. |Brothers in Armor| Needlenose and the other Decepticon Headmasters and Targetmasters took Scorponok's headless body with them to ambush the Autobot Highbrow, who had taken Zarak from his shoulders in a previous battle. Though they succeeded in reuniting their leader with his head, the Decepticons soon found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. The alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Needlenose joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Needlenose was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Needlenose and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Frank Welker voices Needlenose. Changes *Hairsplitter, Heater, Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Needlenose, Nightbeat, Quake, Quig, Singe, Siren, Spinister, Sunbeam, Tiptop, and Zigzag all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Needlenose didn't appear in Time Wars. **On a related note: the Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Needlenose didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons